The Secret
by olimarioshi
Summary: What if ridely learned something about his past that he didn't like. About Ridley not Samus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samus, Ridely, or the space pirates, but I do own the story.**

Samus was inside a space pirate lab. She aimed her arm cannon at the last pirate and began charging her plasma beam. The pirate lunged at her, but she strafed to the side and blasted it, killing it instantly.

"Why can't it be this easy all the time," Samus whispered to herself.

Samus walked toward a computer and began scanning it.

"All of this information is on Ridely," she said to herself.

Samus began looking through the files on Ridely. It was mostly about weapons and new weapons they were equipping him with. Then Samus saw something that caught her eye. It was a page titled retrieving Ridely. She looked through it and gasped.

"Ridely was stolen from a planet that the space pirates destroyed," Samus Yelled in shock.

"Maybe I can use this to my advantage," she said mischievously.

Samus left the base quickly and arrived at her ship. She was wondering what she was going to do when an idea flashed in her mind. Instantly she began typing a message. When she was done she sent it and smirked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**At the space pirate's home world.**

"Excuse me master Ridely a message has arrived for you," a space pirate said.

"I have more important things to do then read messages," Ridely yelled.

"But sir this is a message from Miss Samus Aran," the space pirate said.

When Ridely heard the space pirate say that name he whirled around so fast that the wind knocked

Him down. Ridely picked up the fallen trooper and got in his face.

"What did it say," Ridely said.

"It said meet me on Bryo so I can destroy you once and for all," the pirate said nervously.

Ridely smirked spread his wings and flew straight through the roof.

"Why does he always do that," the pirate sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So my first chapter for metroid review or else.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own metroid, but I own my story.**

**Ch.2**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Ridley flew toward his destination at high speed. He would not let another chance to destroy Samus get away from him. Ridley landed on Bryo and instantly spotted Samus's ship. He had a good idea of where he would find Samus. An old arena that a corrupted hunter named Rundas was posted. Ridley was at the arena in an instant.

"Where are you," he said as he looked for Samus.

Ridley stumbled forward as something slammed into his back at high speed. He turned to see Samus charging another plasma beam. Ridley flew straight up, dodging the second blast, and flew toward her at high speed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Samus's POV **

Ridley dived straight toward her. She waited until Ridley was really close to slamming into her, then she jumped out of the way. Ridley slammed into the ground at high speed. Ridley got up and glared at Samus.

"Stay still and fight," he yelled angrily.

Samus smiled under her visor. Her plan was to completely annoy him, then surprise him with the information she took from the pirate lab.

"Getting tired, is this the so called great Ridley," she said mockingly.

"I'll tear you apart and burn your broken body," he said as he shot a beam at her.

Ridley was getting slower and obviously angrier.

"I will use your bones as toothpicks after I eat you , then I'll use your hair as floss and keep your head as a trophy!" he yelled in rage.

Ridley was spitting in rage. He was missing and kept slamming into walls. This clearly was making him angrier.

"Now would be a good time to mentally destroy him," Samus said to herself calmly.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ridley's POV**

"Hey Ridley take a look at this," he heard Samus yell.

Ridley whirled around to see Samus press a button on her arm cannon.

"Incoming message," was heard.

Ridley looked around to see Samus disappearing as she went down the elevator. Angrily Ridley flew upward into the atmosphere. He new it was pointless to try and follow her because the elevator led to an underground cavern filled with fuel gel he didn't want to ignite. Then Ridley remembered rhe message that was sent to him during the battle.

Ridley closed his eyes and focused on a database that was implanted into his brain when he was created. He read through the file and gasped.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**My first cliff hangar. What was so shocking. Review and I might tell you.**


End file.
